Ninjago: Elemental Yawn
by NinBrz
Summary: It will explain itself in the prologue.
1. Prologue

The leader of the Deceivers was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"This, is the day, the day, we have our revenge!" He bellowed behind his mask. The Deceivers yelled. "We can't hide from them anymore."

Behind the Ninja-the ones they could find (Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya) - were tied up and struggling against the chains they were bound with. "You'll never get away with this, Lonakin! Zane and Lloyd will save us." Jay shouted.

"You mean that old man and rusty robot?" Lonakin jeered at them. And then he flipped a switch and a enormous screen with a giant hypnotization mechanism rose up from the edge of the courtyard. Long story short: the ninja got hypnotized. They forgot that they weren't normal people that knew spinjitzu or airjitzu and had elemental powers.

Lonakin laughed. "How terrified are the _ninja_ of us now." He said the ninja part with such mockery the ninja scrambled upon each other, as they were so afraid of him. They had no idea of where they were or how they had gotten there.

They looked at each other. "Who are they?" they were all thinking. "How did we get here? Why are we here?"

Jay was thinking "Who is that pretty girl?" as he looked at Nya. Nya was thinking the same thing.

That's when Lonakin yelled " _Boo!"_ and they all ran off in different directions into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Sensei Lloyd

so it all began when I was at school during 4th period (math) and this old man came into the class. My friend Ninbrz was in there as well as me. The teacher (Ms. Lena [who is really also old]) stepped aside and introduced the man. "This is Mr. Lloyd, children" she said. "Mr. Lloyd, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure" the man said. "I'm Mr. Lloyd, a teacher at the Wu Martial Arts Academy (WMAA) which was built in memory of my Uncle Wu when he died. But I have come here to take five students out of class. I need Jason, Ninbrz, Amy (she's Ninbrz's sister), Charzin, and Ihern."

Me and Ninbrz glanced at each other. " _Ihern?"_ we were we were both thinking. He's the kid in the class who's always shy and secretive. He always wears long sleeves and pants with a scarf wrapped around his face.

But everyone in the room was also thinking "Why were they getting sent out of class?" I was also thinking that. Why _were_ we being sent out of class?

But then Mr. Lloyd said "I've already confirmed it with your parents. You can come with me." He started out of the classroom and we followed him. He said "Children, you will now know me as Sensei Lloyd. You will be trained to be ninja."

We followed him out of the school and into a school bus. "This is the ninja DBX. It can camouflage into anything you want it to. Nya made this" Sensei Lloyd said with a smile toward Ninbrz and Amy.

"Nya?" I thought. But how could my aunt-an ordinary aunt like mine-make this? The expression Ninbrz and Amy showed me said that they were also thinking the same thing.

Then Charzin (my other friend) pulled me to the back of the DBX and said to me "You know Sensei Lloyd over there? Well I don't call him that. I call him Dad."

"What!?" was my response. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… We weren't really good friends yet. And also, I forgot to tell you that I have a brother."

All this time we were talking, Sensei Lloyd was driving.

"Jase, I'm sorry. But one last thing… Ms. Lena is my Mom.

"Okay, okay, Charzin" I said. "I know you're joking now. The first few I kinda believed you, but now this is just silly."

"It's true." he replied.

"Yeah right."

"It is!" he yelled.

" _What!?"_ I whisper-shouted, looking around to make sure we weren't heard. "Why didn't you tell me all this time?"

Suddenly, Ninbrz and Amy were at the back of the DBX also. "What are you guys talking about." That's when Charzin told them everything he told me. While Charzin was telling them that, I saw Ihern sitting alone at the front of the bus. I went up to him and sat next to him.

"Why are you always so shy?" I asked him.

"Well… I shouldn't tell you."

"Please?"

"Well…"

"Come on."

"But…"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Okay… I'm… I'm just… I'm just a ghost.

And that's when he removed his scarf.


	3. Chapter 2: Zane and Zion

Okay, I have to admit, that last thing kinda freaked me out. But right after Ihern told me he was a ghost, we arrived. It turns out that his father (Cole) was 10 percent ghost, and Ihern was born with that 10 percent.

And now back to the present. We arrived at the WMAA, and Sensei Lloyd told us to start training. We didn't see anything but statues, but Sensei Lloyd hit one on it's knee, and all the statues suddenly started rising up. Under all the statues, it seems, were a bunch of training equipment.

But under one of the statues, there were two robots. One was halfway built. The other was made of titanium and had a wrench and a screwdriver in its hands. It was also powered on. Sensei Lloyd introduced him. "This is Zane, and the robot he is building is his creation."

"In memory of P.I.X.E.L., I am making Zion, my son." said a metallic voice. Then I realized it was the robot that was already built, Zane.

Then Amy asked "Who is P.I.X.E.L.?"

"She was only one I was compatible with…"said Zane.

"Oh…" said Amy "Sorry."

"It's okay. She will always be with me. Literally."

"But, How?"

"She was downloaded into my memory chip" Zane tapped his head.

"Hello" said a girly robotic voice. P.I.X.E.L.

"Oh" said Amy.

"Okay children" declared Sensei Lloyd "I need to tell you why you have to be here. Well… I don't know how to put all this. Uh… Your parents have kinda been hypnotized."

" _What!?"_ We all shouted at once.

"We were the masters of spinjitzu. And Ihern, your mom wasn't dead. She was hypnotized to join the Deceivers because of her fighting skills. Some of your parents, they were on my team. Jay, Nya, Cole, Kai, Zane, and I. Of course Zane could fight more in those days but now he's a bit rusty. He-"

"If I may interrupt," said Zane "Zion is finished. I gave him half of my power source."

"I am Zion. Built to serve and protect. What are your orders, Master Lloyd?" said the just finished robot.

"First tell Zane not to interrupt me anymore." Laughed Sensei Lloyd.

"Zane, I was told to tel-"

"Zion, it was a joke. Zane, turn on the human switch, please. There you go."

All this time we were talking we were just standing there.

"Why don't you get to work you five." said Sensei Lloyd. "You too, Zion."


	4. Chapter 4: A Robot, A Ghost, and A Gree

We trained for about an hour or two, when suddenly a loud, booming, voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Hello, ninja. And hello _father._ " We all looked at Sensei Lloyd. "Yes, old man. This is Lankun speaking. Do you read me? Yeah, it was fun leaving you and joining the Deceivers. They also made me their leader. I don't regret it at all, that I left you all those years ago."

"Lankun. So Lonakin took you in and made you their leader after he died. All these years you were gone… I missed you so much." replied Sensei Lloyd.

"You shouldn't have! I haven't missed you at all. All my friends and foes will bow down to me when I transform the world into my image, like your father, _Lloyd_.

"But you turned him onto your side by defeating the Overlord for the first time. You prevailed! But not this time… I want to be _evil!_ No one can stop me now! I am unstoppable… Mostly because I am the Golden Ninja! So goodbye father. This has been a nice talk, but I have to leave. I'll let my friends take care of you while I capture my _Mother._ Bye!" And he left. He turned on the T.V. so we could see him walk of the catwalk out the back door and ride his golden elemental dragon to the school.

"What do we do!?" panicked Charzin. "That was my brother, and now he's going to capture my mother! What do we do?"

"Well, it seems the only logical thing to do is to put on our suits and go save her," said a robotic voice.

We all looked at Zane, but he put his hands up as if saying "It wasn't me." Then we looked at Zion and there he was holding six suits. One was all red with a fiery lion looking symbol at the top left corner where the heart would be. The others were almost the same, but with different colored suits and symbols.

"These," Sensei Lloyd said while gesturing at the suits Zion held in his hands, "Are your elemental suits. They will help you harness your element. Jason, you have to harness fire inside. Nathan, lightning. Amy, water. Ihern, earth. Charzin, energy. And Zion, you have ice."

"But Sensei, how would I have an element? I'm just a robot." exclaimed Zion.

"No, Zion, you're so much more than that. Zane gave some of him so you would be like him. He gave you his element, ice." replied Sensei Lloyd

"Why would he do that?" asked the robot.

"Because he built you, and you are his son."

"Hey, we need to go, like now, if we want to save Mrs. Lena!"exclaimed Nathan. Right after he said that, two people dropped out of the ceiling and onto the floor. "Ugh, I forgot all about Lankun's friends."

Standing there was a boy and a girl. They both had their heads bowed. The girl wore all maroon with the exception of some red, and the other wore red and blue and looked kind of like Spider Man, though he had a white pony tail out of the middle of his head and had a little bit of hair growing at the bottom of the back of his head. His skin was red, and he wore no sleeves.

"The girl raised her head. "Hi! I'm Kaitlin. Are you ready to be dominated by Jacob and I?" she said with a smile. Jacob then raised his head head also.

"She's right." he said. "She always is."

Sensei Lloyd said "Zion, Jase, Ihern. Nathan, Amy, and Charzin will handle this. You go to the school to rescue Mrs. Lena."

"But I'm her son!" complained Charzin. "Why'd you choose _them?_

"I have my reasons…" Sensei Lloyd replied.


End file.
